Bluebeard
Bluebeard is an S-class Dark Mage and a member of the Knights of Tartaros. He was among the first knights that joined becoming one shortly after Naberius did. Despite being one of the more reserved members of the guild he is incredibly dangerous. Appearance Bluebeard is usually seen wearing long, crimson robes that completely swathe his entire figure. This makes it difficult to judge the actual size, or body type Bluebeard has. He wears elbow-length red gloves that blend into his arms making it look like his arms are covered in blood. Aptly named, Bluebeard's hair color is a deep, rich, cobalt blue. His hair atop his head is a silky mess of beautiful royal locks, which contrasts with his meticulously braided blue beard. The striking color of his hair grows brighter against his porcelain-like pale skin. Finally, his eyes, his eyes are two milky-yellow orbs that cloud his face. Against the darkness the yellow eyes shine against the darkness. Personality Bluebeard's personality is that of quiet, sociopath. Bluebeard has absolutely no ability to empathize with others in any aspect. He finds the idea of putting others before him completely bizarre. This doesn't mean that Bluebeard is selfish, he just doesn't understand the concept of generosity or compassion. This comes in handy during "work", he feels no remorse for anything that he does. In fact, the only time Bluebeard feels anything other than coldness is when he is murdering. He enjoys giving his victims a fleeting glimpse of hope before a messy, and usually painful, end. He's completely invested with human psychology, and longs to understand the concept of emotion. He considers it his life's goal to find out why humans feel, and what this has to do with putting others before one's self. History Little is known of Bluebeard's early life other than he was once an average mage who accidentally fell into apprenticeship under a twisted, and cruel mage. His time with the murdering psychopath further alienated him from human emotion. Soon after stealing the Abyssal Grimoire he murdered his master and left to find his calling. Mere months later, Bluebeard was found by Naberius and Barbatos who were finishing a job involving a very powerful priest and his small cult of loyal paladins. It took little time to convince him to join the Knights, and soon after he became one of the first knights and the head of the R&D Department. Using the Abyssal Grimoire Bluebeard creates toxins, drugs, and other heinous concoctions used against the unfortunate. Equipment 'Abyssal Grimoire '(深淵のグリモア Shin'en no gurimoa): With what Bluebeard lacks in magical capability he makes up for in his skill of using the Grimoire. This ancient tome of evil can spawn demons and other disgusting creatures that can only be described as wormy, spiked, starfish. He uses these to overwhelm his foes and eventually eat them, but not before toying with them. This Grimoire requires little to no magic, instead it acts as sort of battery, storing magic for later use. And after hundreds of years of use it contains untold amounts of magic power. This makes it quite the formidable artifact to use in battle. Category:Alvedrez Category:Knights of Tartaros Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic User